Three Kids, Three Wishs, One City
by James The Kraken
Summary: ;"Three Kids Named Mike, Katy And Jackie Are Normal High school students That Are Going Through Some Deep Stuff... That Is Until A Person Comes And Starts A Selection Gathering And Grants Them Three Wish's Plus A 1 Way Ticket to a place where no one has entered ZOOTOPIA! But There Are Some Shady Animals That Are Willing To Kidnap Them And Take Them Hostage Who Knows.


p style="text-align: left;"Three Kids Named Mike, Katy And Jackie Are Normal High school students That Are Going Through Some Deep Stuff... That Is Until A Person Comes And Starts A Selection Gathering And Grants Them Three Wish's Plus A 1 Way Ticket to a place where no one has entered ZOOTOPIA! But There Are Some Shady Animals That Are Willing To Kidnap Them And Take Them Hostage Who Knows. Or Scientists Experimenting On Them. Or Worst. Idk Stay Tuned To Read! Rated K+ For Some Content That Are Not Suitable For Younger Adults. Any Way ENJOY~ (First time reading fanfic ples..dontkillmeh)

It all started with An Alarm Clock. And Damn Was It Loud. Mike Lazily Smacked The Clock and Steped On It, Getting Out Of Bed.

*Yawn* " Jesus Christ" Mike Walked Down The Stairs And Into the Kitchen It Had a dining Table Which was HUGE and A Kitchen set up stuff and all that. Meanwhile That Was Happening His Mother Was A Nurse And Was Often Late When Arriving Home.

"Huh"? "What's This"? There Was A Letter Which read the following "Dear Mike Sorry Hunny I'm going to be late again because a have to take care of a patient. please help you're self to anything you like. Sincerely Mother"

"Oh Ok" *Stretches* "Welp" "Going To Go On The Tele- WHAT"!? It Was 8:22 He Missed His Bus And is Late for his Friends. "dammit mike WHY"?! He packed ALL OF HIS THINGS and headed off into the street running toward the street. Notis

" **Ohgawdohlordimsodeadhelpmewakemeup** " Those words repeating in his head. Just sweating Of having those Words While Springing To the Nearest Bus stop He Waited For the Nearest bus to come along.

Katies P.O.V

School 8:45

Meanwhile Katie And Jakie Are Talking To Each other In The Back Of The Bus.

"So Hows Youre Day"? Katie Asks With An Concerned Expression on her face. Jakie Has A Few Wight Lines On His Arms And Face. Jackie Chuckles And Says This.

"I'm Fine! Don't Worry About Me". "You Should Be Concerned About You're Self And Mike". Jakie Looks Down. Katie Looks More Concerned And Asks

"Are you sure About That"? "Yes I'm Fine"! "Honest"!

" **Hmmmmm He Is Lying"**

"Ok" Katie Says As He Waves In Arms In Defense. The Bus And All Its Students In It Take Notice That He Is Not Fine So They Just Went Silent For A Moment...

Mikes P.O.V

Finally I'm Here. Just in the Nick of time! He Started To Feel Relaxed When Suddenly!

Now They Are In School There Is A Teacher That Shouts in the microphone Onto The Hall Stage

" **Cough** Cough Everyone!" "I Have An Announcement!" "There Will Be A Few Students Who Will Attend To Mr. Hannelbop" "So Please Come To This Place In Period 2"!

Mike Was Filled With Excitement And Anticipation. " **OMGOMGOMGOMG"** Those Words Repeat in his mind Jackie Intervenes

"Hey"! "Calm Down"! "You'll Melt If You're **THIS** Hyper"!

With Those Words Mike Stared To Calm Down He Was Calm As Hell Now

"Thanks" Mike Says "No Prob" Jackie Replies

The Two Periods Went Fast As Hell They Where NO Teachers So They All Talked About The Internet And Memes And Video Games. There Was One Class room assistant if there was a fight or something. But There Wasn't. There Was All Sorts Of Things Happening Like The Flip Bottle Challenge, Selfies, Arm Rustles And More.

So Everyone Was In The Hall Filled With Excitement And Curiosity Everyone Was Whispering To Each Other Like Bees But More Quieter.

"SO"! Everyone Stops Talking "I Have Been Notified That This Man Is Taking 3 Student's To Do Something Sciencey Or Something I don't Know" 'So I IntroDuce You To!"

" **MR. HANNELBOP"!**

The Crowd Went Wild They Clapped They Whistled They Screamed. And Here He Was He Had A Red Coat With A Large Turtle Neck, He Had Sandle's One And Had Wight Hear!

"Hello Everyone! I'm Here Two Take Three Students For An Experience Of a LIFETIME!" They All Cheered Loudly "So With Out Further A do I SHALL CALL THERE NAMES"!

"KATIE " She walked out, people cheered her on but was slightly boo'd

"JACKIE ORTEBA"! There Was Silence But Hone Clap Was Heard

"AND FINALLY"!

"MIKE HELPODOR" There Was A Roar Of Cheering And Clapping Mike Felt Touched And Walked On To The Doctor

"So...What Are We Gonna Do"? He Grinned He Pulled Of A Remote And Pressed The Button A portal Appeared Out Of No Where Leaving The Crowd Shocked

"So Kids...You Have Three Wishs And A One Way Ticket Out A Here!" "So" "Jackie" He Grinned Making Jackie Unconfortible  
"I All ready Have A Wish Planned For You" He Approaches Jackie

"I Have A **Special** Set Of Ability's"

"Just"

"For"

 **"Y O U"!**


End file.
